mirukanafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure of Epicness
The Adventure of Epicness is a roleplaying type story where you decide where the action goes based off choices you are given. The format is like this: The world stares at you, what will you do? Punch it in the face - Sushi (You can also put follow up responses) Kick it after that - Kerfy I, the Dungeon Master, Sushihad, will post these prompts a few times a day. An inventory will be shown at the top of the adventure and will be edited accordingly. Hax n' Fax Inventory List: Suitcase Crap Files Banana Syntax Error Crude Foto Bottle of Pain 2 pens Several Sheets of Blank paper Toy Monkey Party Members: Riodel, Kerfoidersnoyder Abilities: None Location: Business Building 23 You and you party enter a huge building looking for a job. However, the boss happens to be on the top of the building. You notice in the first room that there is a great glass escalator, and 2 doors to the side of them. No one is in the help desk. What will your party do? Riodel: Access Class list, feat selection and skills menu. You attempt to access the Class list, but you realize this is a Sandbox RPG and the menu gets a Syntax Error, which you obtain. Riodel: Create class: Knight of the PWN Table. Select Feat: M4D H4X Y0!!!1 Select Skill(s): Awesomeness I, Protectitude I, Offensiveness I Extra Feat: Troll Slayer Elaborate? You created a the class, however you have no time to take the class since the nearest school is over 9000 miles away. *Fixed* Riodel: >.< ">.<" is not a valid command please try again. Riodel: Arrange to take class as part of an online course, and as part of night school. Afterwards go hack the fax machine behind the help desk. It needs to learn who's in charge around here. You lack an Internet. But you hax the fax behind the desk and the fax machine begins printing something. An image of a bald man with a beard is on it, he is wearing a suit. (Obtained "Crude Foto") You finally remember that you should be looking for the Boss. Riodel: Open elevator. Push every single button on the list then exit on the second floor. Take stairs to the top floor. You step off the elevator and enter the stairway to the left. Upon entering, you look up and notice you can't see the ceiling....You also look down and notice you can't see the floor... You can choose to go down or up. Riodel: Science says no to going up. Go down while comtemplating where my partner is. Walking down the stairs, you contemplate where the hell your partner is, and realized he was following you like a dog. Except he wasn't doing anything. You reach BF 20, because the building decided that BF 1-19 were stupid. Before entering the door to the hallway, you stop at the door and hear a low growling... Kerfy: the noise finally wakes me up and I look around groggily. Riodel: Make snarky comment about my partner finally doing something. Kerfy: I pretend to ignore his comment while bottling up my pain for later use Kerfy bottles up his pain and you both notice the Growling is coming from the other side of the door, and there is a small reinforced plexiglass window on the door. Riodel: Throw the bottle of pain in the general direction of the growling You attempt toss the bottle through the window, and the bottle miraculously breaks through. You hear hear a thud and a crash, and lots of screaming. The growling stops. On the other side of the door you see a...hellhound? It's lying on the floor defeated. You notice a shiny object by its muzzle. The hallway you entered has 2 doors, one on the left and one on the right. Kerfy: investigate the shiny object (OOOOOOH SHINY!!) Kerfy proceeds to investigate the shiny object, but the hellhound nudges and then bites at him. Kerfy: i ignore common sense and scold it for trying to bite me. The Hellhound explodes and you realize you're wasting time. Riodel: Scold partner for stupidity. Ascend stairs and a rate of 30 floors per second. You back out into the stairs and ascend at a rate of 30 FLOORS PER SECOND, but hit a wall on the 23rd floor. The stairs leading higher a blocked by STOANZ. The hallway door is wide open, and there is a single door at the end of the hallway. Kerfy: I investigate the open door. You notice a note. Except you do not know how to play the note. Riodel: Flip is over and read the letter. If the letter cannot be read, bash stoanz. Also: Open suitcase Kerfy: i look over my partner's shoulder. The letter reads "Q", you assume it means go through the door and then you open the suitcase. You find that you have a 2 pens, blank paper, and....a toy monkey? Kerfy: Attempt to draw the monkey, and dote on the meaning of life. You attempt to draw the monkey using one of your several sheets of blank paper. Its poorly drawn, but you can tell what it is. You notice the monkey is holding an apple; it appears removable as far as you know. You also waste 2 hours doting the meaning of life. Afterwards, you realize that you just spent valueble time to find that the meaning of life is 42 and fishpaste. Category:Wiki Games